Water hydrants, such as those used in firefighting, are often used in emergency situations, and normally it is important that the hydrant be easy to access and operate. Conditions can arise, however, that make it more difficult to access and operate hydrants. In areas that experience significant snowfall, for example, hydrants often become buried under several feet of snow. This can make the hydrant much more difficult to find and use, thus creating a significant hindrance to firefighting efforts. In addition, many other situations can arise where a hydrant is obstructed or is otherwise made difficult to access and operate.